Telematics is concerned with sending, receiving, and storing information via telecommunication devices in connection with the control of remote objects. Currently, telematics is implemented to track vehicles, in which case, the idiom is vehicle telematics. Vehicle telematics uses telecommunications and applications in vehicles to educe the behavior of drivers while vehicles are moving. Such educed behaviors influence insurance services that are offered to the drivers. There has been no application of telematics for use in the home.